The invention relates to a draining system for a vacuum toilet drain system, in particular to a draining system having an odor seal for a vacuum toilet drain system for an aircraft, and to a corresponding aircraft comprising such a draining system having an odor seal.
In known flushing devices for a vacuum toilet comprising, for example, a urinal, after use of the urinal, first the supply of flushing liquid to the urinal takes place, followed by the opening of a suction valve in order to lead urine, flushing liquid and other impurities into the region of a waste water tank. Often a closing valve is provided in the train of waste water pipes so as to control the suction process or so as, during the suction process, to acoustically seal the waste water system off from the vacuum system. Frequently, banking up in the drain system occurs, for example as a result of malfunction of the shut-off valve or as a result of impurities or dirt build-up so that, as a rule, an overflow device is provided in order to prevent banking up in the urinal, wherein this overflow has to be fed into the drain system again at some location or other so as to reliably lead away any overflowing liquid. In this arrangement, both an overflow and a main drain must make it possible for a liquid to be able to reliably drain away, and, furthermore, must ensure sealing-off of odors from the waste water system or drain system. Moreover, a drain which joins the waste water system must prevent extraneous air from being sucked in, because otherwise the functionality of the vacuum drain system cannot be ensured.